Animal Spirits (Insight)
Animal Spirits are ghosts of various species who consistently display the same, but amplified, behaviors they did in life. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.29). Paragraph reads: "These corporeal drives and instincts are not only present, but are typically amplified in spirits, generally resulting in aggression ---especially toward the living." History Animal Spirits have been observed trying to stake a claim on territory, asserting dominance, and stalking prey. These cases have resulted in aggression towards living beings. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.29). Paragraph reads: "Animal ghosts have a remarkable consistency, displaying many of the same behaviors that they did in life: They'll attempt to stake a claim on territory, assert dominance, and, in the case of predators, actively stalk prey." The exceptions to these manifestations have been pet dogs and cats. Ghosts of pet dogs remain loyal to former owners and pet cats retain the trait of aloofness. An ongoing investigation was started to determine why Chicago became a hotbed for animal-related hauntings in the Midwestern region in the last decade. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.29). Paragraph reads: "The last decade has seen a sharp rise in animal-related hauntings in the Midwestern region of the United States, with an unusual concentration in Chicago." Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.29). Paragraph reads: "Investigations into why Chicago seems to be a hotbed for this type of hauntings are ongoing." The Chicago Ghostbusters have captured a Ghost Shark, with the help of the New York branch, survived a reanimation of The Ghost and The Darkness at the Field Museum of Natural History caused by Tiamat, and Cattle Ghosts that stampeded through the Magnificent Mile. Narrator (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #20" (2014) (Comic p.23). Narrator says: "The Rookie and Ron Alexander were called back to Chicago when the ghosts of slaughtered cows from the stockyards of decades past began to run through the Magnificent Mile, goring the tourists." Narrator (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #20" (2014) (Comic p.23). Narrator says: "Between the four of them, they were able to trace and neutralize the source of the haunting before anyone was seriously hurt..." Narrator (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #20" (2014) (Comic p.23). Narrator says: "The Chicago River burned for three days afterward." Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.29). Paragraph reads: "Indeed, the Windy City has seen the ghosts of slaughtered cattle stampeding through the streets and goring pedestrians on the Magnificent Mile; an attempted invasion of Lake Michigan by a massive spectral shark from Shedd Aquarium; and even the reanimation of the infamous man-eating lions known as the Ghost and the Darkness displayed at Chicago's Field Museum of Natural History." Classification The Animal Spirts are Class 6 entities and may be corporeal. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.28). Paragraph reads: "CLASS VI. MAY BE CORPOREAL." See Also *Ghost Shark *Goast *The Ghost and The Darkness *Cattle Ghosts *Moby Dick Ghost Appearances *'Insight Editions' **Tobin's Spirit Guide ***Section II: Assorted Apparitions ****Page 28-29 References Gallery CattleGhostInsight01.jpg|As seen on page 28 of Tobin's Spirit Guide SharkGhostInsight01.jpg|As seen on page 28 of Tobin's Spirit Guide TheGhostAndTheDarknessInsight02.jpg|As seen on page 29 of Tobin's Spirit Guide Category:Ghosts Category:Media Class 6 Category:IE:TSG Characters